Breaking The Habit
by Memories-consume2332
Summary: Draco is having problems dealing with the what happened during Easter break to Hermione.  Hermione stayed at school for her 7th year  I suck summaries. R/R ONESHOT


Breaking the Habit A Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger FanFic 

A/N- This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. My characters are a bit out of character. But i really enjoyed writing this. it goes along with "Breaking the Habit". I don't own Harry Potter, or Breaing the habit, i just enjoy to borrow and play with characters as i see fit. R/R

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room under the black lake waiting for the time to come for everyone to return to from the great hall and to start questioning his motives of running out on Dinner. Which was very un-Malfoy like of him. 'oh well,' he thought to himself 'It was just too hard to have to look at her.'  
While my memories consume my every thought, of what i had to do to her over Easter holidays, What my own Aunt did to her.  
IF you can call her my Aunt. of course everyone thinks i am safe here locked away in my room, with only my thoughts to wrap around my mind. But how am i supposed to deal when i am the one who doesn't know what side to choose.  
Dark with my family or the light with her!  
"Gah!" He screams out loud."forget it i am going for a walk."

As Draco leaves his room and heads towards the common room Pansy spots him and runs to him while latching on to his arm. Draco rolls his eyes and tries to shake her off. "Pansy, really you leech, get off me." Draco seethes "oh, Drakie-poo i know you don't mean it, whats wrong my little drakie-bear?"  
"Nothing, get-off-of-me-NOW!" Draco said while trying to keep his cool,and shake pansy off at the same time. When he finally succeeded he quickened his pace and put his hood up at the same time.  
HE continued at this pace the whole way up to the room of requirement.

Figuring everyone was either in their common rooms, at quidditch practice or at the library he didn't think that he would run into anyone on his way. Of course as fate likes to be a wicked little bitch he ran head long into the one who led him to leave the safety of his room anyhow. "Hermione!, what are you doing here?" Draco said hauntingly "well, Malfoy, seeing as how the Gryffindor tower is on the seventh floor, i am on my way to my common room not that it's any of your business.  
and can you Please let me go this instant."  
it was only then that Draco found that he had been holding on to Hermione's wrist.  
the very reason for all of his problems as if she could fix all of his problems, as if she was his cure. that was when he made his decisions. Draco quickly and silently cast the Silencing charm and pulled Hermione behind him and paced past the stretch of wall that would take him where he needed to be with his Hermione. 'wait, i mean Granger, not MY HERMIONE' Draco commented to himself.

When the room of requirement door appeared Draco took Hermione and himself into the room and releases the spell. Hermione flabbergasted yells "What the hell was that for Malfoy"  
Malfoy, bending over trying to breath, realizes that he has no reason. "What does it matter mudblood wench? Draco sneered, but on the inside he frowned 'you don't mean that' he thought to himself Hermione of course didn't know that and started to have tears well up in her eyes.  
"your a prat Malfoy!" she screamed, "Why bring me here just to insult me, you couldn't do that in the hall!"  
'oh shit' thought Malfoy how am i going to explain this one!  
"listen Hermione,"started Malfoy "why do you keep calling me that Malfoy? interrupted Hermione "uh, anyway I, I just wanted to, to make sure you are okay. I am, am sorry for what Bellatrix (he spat) did to you over the holidays."  
"and you care how i am why?" questioned Hermione "look, i don't want to fight, i want to, to try to work with you, and to help The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die, but i don't know how to go about it. I. i need your help,"  
"and i, i also care a lot about you i always have," Draco whispered this last part, but was still pretty sure Hermione had heard seeing as how her jaw dropped.  
at this point Draco looked around and realized he had in visioned his secret room a the Manor, with the Gryffindor red walls, and Slytherin silver trim. the fire place had a gentle fire going. it was a very comforting place and allowed Draco to let his guard down a bit more. When Hermione noticed Draco relaxing a bit she decided to look around and noticed the walls, and the very noble like decoration in the room. Hermione then shook her head and went to say how crazy Draco was when Draco interrupted her musings by saying "I'm the one at fault, I don't want to fight with you, or the light side again. " as Hermione started to protest again Draco gently touched her hand and Hermione's cheeks started to grow hot.  
"Let me show you what i mean," mumbled Draco he then pulled up his sleeve that covered his left forearm, and there was a deep gouge where Hermione could only guess the dark Mark used to reside. "i don't know how i got this way, maybe it was my dads pureblood supremacist ideals and his trying to force them on me, or Voldermort wanting me or maybe it was you, but i need you, and you only. Please save me Hermione Jean Granger"  
Hermione gasped and immediately went to work on his arm and started to feel that damn flutter she always felt in her heart when she got to close to him. Her Draco Scorpious Malfoy.

A/N:  
So what do you think This Fic goes with Breaking the Habit By Linkin Park. I hope you enjoy.. Review!


End file.
